FA10040
【孝平】「困った」 Kouhei: "This is a problem." 【瑛里華】「そうね」 Erika: "Yeah." 背後にはサッカー部の部室。 Behind us is the soccer clubroom. さっきまで、部員水増しの調査をしていた。 We've been investigating whether the soccer club have been registering more members than they actually have. //部員水増し I think means reporting more members than a club actually has, so that the club can survive 【孝平】「入部届、人数分あったな」 Kouhei: "According to their member registrations, they have the numbers." //numbers as in the number of people to sustain a club 【瑛里華】「手続き上はシロね」 Erika: "If we're only concerned with registration formalities then they're innocent." 【孝平】「つっても、無理やり書かせたのかもしれないぞ」 Kouhei: "But they could just be randomly putting names down." 【瑛里華】「そうかもしれないけど、これ以上の追及は難しいわ」 Erika: "Yeah, but it'll be difficult to investigate any further." 【瑛里華】「取り締まるのは生徒会の役目じゃないし」 Erika: "This isn't something that the student council is expected to manage." そう言いながら、副会長の表情にはどこか余裕があった。 While saying that, the Vice Presidents expression slipped. //as in, her expression changed as soon as she realised kanade was coming 【瑛里華】「あら、物騒なのが来たわね」 Erika: "Ahh, someone dangerous is coming." 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei: "Huh?" 見ると、かなでさんがこっちへ歩いて来ていた。 It looks like Kanade-san is coming in this direction. その背後には、ガタイのいい男子生徒６人が控えている。 Gathered behind her are six rough looking male students. どういうこっちゃ。 I wonder what this is about. //Not sure about this// 【かなで】「やー、ご苦労ご苦労」 Kanade: "Well, that went well." //Pretty sure she's congratulating herself on dragging them over// 【孝平】「どうしたんですか？」 Kouhei: "What's going on?" 【かなで】「ちょっとヤボ用があってのう」 Kanade: "Just some dirty work that needs to be done." //meh// 【孝平】「後ろの方々は？」 Kouhei: "And the guys behind you?" 【かなで】「柔道部の皆さん。今回ご協力を頂いております」 Kanade: "Members of the Judo Club, I'd like you to cooperate with me now." 押忍っと声が上がった。 They raise their voices in acceptance. //meh// どういう関係だ？ How is she related to them? 【瑛里華】「どんな用件かしら？」 Erika: "What is this about?" 【かなで】「ちょっと話を聞きたい部活があるんさね」 Kanade: "I want to ask about some club activities." 【瑛里華】「どちら様？」 Erika: "Which ones?" 【かなで】「ひ・み・つ」 Kanade: "That's a secret." 【孝平】「なにかやらかしたんですか」 Kouhei: "It sounds like someone's guilty of something." 【かなで】「だーいぶ電気使用量が多いんだよ。部員数に比べて」 Kanade: "It appears that they're using a lot of electricity; more than the other clubs." 【かなで】「ちょこっとならガタガタ言わないけど、レンジとかコタツとか持ち込まれちゃうとねえ」 Kanade: "I can't give away my source, but it seems that they have a microwave and heated table." //If kotatsu is used elsewhere I'd be willing to TL note it, otherwise leave it as heated table// 【孝平】「部室で生活する気ですかね」 Kouhei: "It sounds like they're using the clubroom for more than just club activities." 【かなで】「そうなのかもしれないねぇ？」 Kanade: "That certainly could be the case, hmm?" と、かなでさんが背後の柔道着を見る。 With that she turns to the judo club members. 一様に、にへら、と不器用な笑顔を作った。 Several of them smile awkwardly. //meh// あやしい。 Suspicious. 【かなで】「ま、ちょっと話を聞いてみるだけだから」 Kanade: "So, there are some questions I want to ask them." 【瑛里華】「では、結果が出たら教えて下さい」 Erika: "Please tell us the results of your investigation." 【かなで】「りょーかい。あることないこと調べちゃうよ」 Kanade: "Right, I'll let you know what I do or don't find." かなでさんと柔道部の皆さんは、意気揚々と部室棟へ向かっていった。 Kanade triumphantly leads the judo members to their clubroom. 【孝平】「どうなるかな」 Kouhei: "How do you think that is going to turn out?" 【瑛里華】「さあ？　報告を待ちましょ」 Erika: "Who knows? Let's wait for the report." 落ち着いた様子で、副会長が笑う。 She smiles, completely relaxed. 【かなで】「たのもー」 Kanade: "Let me in!" //tanomou is actually an archaic word people used to say when they entered someone's house. Though it was meant more of a "hey gatekeeper, fetch the owner" way. They say it a lot in those samurai films when a 'challenger' goes to another dojo to fight. Kanade is a drama fanatic so it seems like something she would say. かなでさんが部屋に来たのは、約２時間後だった。 Kanade-san arrived about two hours later. 【瑛里華】「あら、もうカタがつきましたか？」 Erika: "Did you figure out what they were up to?" 【かなで】「ちょろいちょろい」 Kanade: "It was easy." ひらひら手を振って椅子に座る。 She takes a seat while waving her hands. 【かなで】「しろちゃん、飲み物ちょーだい」 Kanade: "Shiro-chan, can I have something to drink?" 【白】「はい。何にされますか？」 Shiro: "Yes. What would you like?" 【かなで】「オレンジジュース」 Kanade: "Orange juice." 【白】「かしこまりました」 Shiro: "I'll bring that right out." //intentionally not literal// 【孝平】「喫茶店かよ」 Kouhei: "What is this, a cafe?" 【白】「あ、オーダーを復唱した方がいいですか？」 Shiro: "Ohh? Should I repeat her order back to her?" 【孝平】「いや、しなくていいから」 Kouhei: "No, you don't need to do that." 【白】「わかりました」 Shiro: "Okay..." 白ちゃんは、ちょっと残念そうに給湯室に向かった。 Shiro leaves for the kitchen with a slightly disappointed look on her face. //I like kitchen over hot water room, I think we should change the other instances to kitchen// 【かなで】「いやー、かわいいウェイトレスさんだね」 Kanade: "What a cute waitress." 【孝平】「店じゃないんですが」 Kouhei: "...this isn't a cafe." 【かなで】「いやいや、ここの住人みたいなセリフだね」 Kanade: "No... That's something that someone who works here would say." 【かなで】「すっかり馴染んでるみたいで、お姉ちゃんうれしーよ」 Kanade: "You've really grown into this position. I'm so proud of you." 【瑛里華】「それで、どうでした？」 Erika: "So, how was it?" 【かなで】「あーうん、大漁大漁」 Kanade: "It was a big catch." 【かなで】「レンジでしょ、小型冷蔵庫でしょ、テレビにゲームにコタツ、ホットカーペットもあったかな、あとハロゲンヒーター」 Kanade: "There was a microwave, a mini refrigerator, a TV, video games, heated table, hot blankets, and a space heater. 【孝平】「マジで生活する気だ」 Kouhei: "Almost like they were living out of their clubroom." 【かなで】「あはは、ま、住みたくなる気持ちはわかるんだけどね」 Kanade: "Haha, well, I understand their feelings." 【瑛里華】「私もわかります」 Erika: "Me too." 【瑛里華】「気の合う仲間と共有するスペースって、居心地いいですよね」 Erika: "It's nice to have a space where you can relax with all your friends." //ehh, going with this// 【かなで】「そうそう。だからわたしも、よくこーへーの部屋行くでしょ？」 Kanade: "Exactly. Kouhei's room is like that for me." 【孝平】「ええ、まあ」 Kouhei: "Uhh, yeah." ちょっとくすぐったい。 That's just a little embarrassing. 【白】「お待たせしました」 Shiro: "Sorry for the wait." 【かなで】「きたきた、喉乾いちゃってさ」 Kanade: "Ahh here it is at last. I was so thirsty." と、渡されたジュースを半分ほど一気に飲み干す。 With that she downs half the glass in one go. 【かなで】「あー、勝利の美酒ってやつだね」 Kanade: "Ahhh, the fruits of victory." //I hate this but meh// 【孝平】「ところで、部活はどこだったんですか？」 Kouhei: "By the way, where was all of the stuff?" //Not sure about this// 【かなで】「サッカー部」 Kanade: "The soccer club." 【孝平】「ぶっ」 Kouhei: "..." //He just choked on his tea, what sound does that make?// 【瑛里華】「私たちが入ったときは何もなかったですが？」 Erika: "There wasn't anything there when we went though." 【かなで】「えりりんが来るからって、片づけたんじゃない？」 Kanade: "They probably cleaned up because they knew you were coming." 【かなで】「生徒会が帰って、全部運び込んだところに、わたしたちが押し込んだと」 Kanade: "They were bringing everything back in when we raided them." 【孝平】「タイミング良かったですね」 Kouhei: "That was good timing." 【かなで】「そのへんはいろいろあってね」 Kanade: "Well I made sure it was that way." //ie connoting that did some things for the "good timing" 【かなで】「で、どうするの？」 Kanade: "So, what are you going to do?" 【瑛里華】「規則に従えば、部室没収ですね」 Erika: "If we follow the rules... they'll lose their clubroom." 【孝平】「けっこう厳しいな」 Kouhei: "That is pretty strict though." 【瑛里華】「事前に禁止事項として説明してることだから」 Erika: "They were told in advance that those kinds of things were prohibited." 【孝平】「んじゃ、今年で２件目か」 Kouhei: "That's the second time this year." 【瑛里華】「いえ、はじめてよ」 Erika: "No, it's the first." おかしいな。 That's strange. はじめてじゃない感じがするんだが。 It doesn't feel like that's the first time. ……あ。 ...that's right. 【孝平】「柔道部」 Kouhei: "The judo club." 【かなで】「あー、とっても頼もしかったよ」 Kanade: "Ohh, they were very helpful." 【孝平】「いや、そうじゃなくて、柔道部も同じことやったんじゃ？」 Kouhei: "No, not that. Isn't the judo club in the same situation?" 【かなで】「さーて」 Kanade: "Are they?" 白々しく口笛の真似をしている。 She whistles innocently, acting uninvolved. 【孝平】「かなでさん」 Kouhei: "Kanade-san." 【かなで】「なにかな」 Kanade: "What is it?" 【孝平】「見逃す見返りに、今日のミッションを手伝わせたでしょう」 Kouhei: "As payback for overlooking what they did, you made them help you out with your mission today right?" //Not thrilled with this one// //the judo club people were guilty, kanade used them, corrected. 【かなで】「それじゃ、わたしはこの辺で」 Kanade: "Well, if that's all you need from me..." 【孝平】「ちょっと待……」 Kouhei: "Wait a minute." 【かなで】「お疲れ様でした～っ」 Kanade: "Good work everyone~." 光の速さで出ていった。 She disappears at the speed of light. 【孝平】「いいのか？」 Kouhei: "Is this alright?" 【瑛里華】「いいんじゃない？　結果として２件の違反がなくなったんだから」 Erika: "It's fine isn't it? It means that two clubs won't be penalized for violations." しれっと言う。 She says that nonchalantly. 【孝平】「策士だな」 Kouhei: "Schemer." 【瑛里華】「それは悠木先輩でしょ、私に言わないでよ」 Erika: "Say that to Yuuki-sempai, not me" なんかこっちも白々しい。 She's just as shameless. 副会長、全部知ってたんじゃないのか？ Did she know this would happen all along? 【孝平】「そういうやり方は、生徒会的にＯＫなのか？」 Kouhei: "Is it okay for the student council to conduct itself like this?" 【瑛里華】「それが楽しい生活につながるなら」 Erika: "If it's to protect everyone's student life, then yeah." ふむ。 Hmm. そういうことなら。 If that's the case. 【孝平】「だったらサッカー部も見逃がそう」 Kouhei: "Then overlook the soccer club too." 【瑛里華】「どうして？」 Erika: "Why?" 【孝平】「見返りに、部員水増しの件、正直になってもらうってのはどうだ？」 Kouhei: "In return, we can get them to be honest about putting more members down than they actually have" //A mouthful. Maybe there's a nice way to put 部員水増し in english..? 【瑛里華】「イエスッ」 Erika: "Yes~." びしっと指さされた。 She raises a finger. 【瑛里華】「悪くなってきたじゃない」 Erika: "You're becoming bad huh?" //ie, he's starting to learn to overlook things too. 【孝平】「褒められた気がしないな」 Kouhei: "It doesn't feel like I'm being praised." 【瑛里華】「褒めてるわよ」 Erika: "But you are being praised." 【孝平】「アリガト」 Kouhei: "...Thank you." 【瑛里華】「ぶすっとしない。はい笑って～」 Erika: "Don't sound hurt. Comeon, laugh." //I don't like the first part// 【孝平】「ＨＡＨＡＨＡ」 Kouhei: "HAHAHAHA." 【伊織】「いやぁ、悪い後輩を持ったもんだ」 Iori: "Well, don't I have a couple of naughty juniors." 給湯室から、いきなり会長が現われた。 The president suddenly appears from the kitchen. 【孝平】「聞いてたんですか」 Kouhei: "You were listening." 【白】「わたしが給湯室に入ったら、後ろから口をふさがれました」 Shiro: "He caught me and covered my mouth when I entered." 白ちゃんも涙目で出てくる。 Shiro has tears in her eyes. 【孝平】「犯罪者寸前です」 Kouhei: "You're on the borderline of being a criminal." 【伊織】「犯罪者かどうかはともかく、征には内緒だよ、白ちゃん」 Iori: "Whether or not I'm a criminal, keep that a secret from Sei, okay, Shiro-chan?" 【伊織】「ヤツに知られたら殺されかねないからね、俺が」 Iori: "If he found out I'd end up being killed by him." //Double check to make sure it's not the other way around." //Corrected. If it was Iori killing Sei it'd be 殺されかねないからね、俺に 【白】「は、は、はい」 Shiro: "Uhh... uhh... okay." 【孝平】「盗み聞きなんてしないで、はじめから出てくりゃいいでしょ」 Kouhei: "You shouldn't eavesdrop, just enter the room 【伊織】「話があんまり黒いから怯えてたのさ」 Iori: "The conversation was so heavy it frightened me." 【伊織】「ワオキツネザルのようにねっ！」 Iori: "Like a Ring-tailed Lemur!" //I think he's being intentionally random. 指でピストルをつくり、俺を撃つ。 He makes a pistol motion with his hand and "shoots" me. 【孝平】「さっぱり意味がわからないです」 Kouhei: "I have no idea what you're trying to convey." 【伊織】「ま、ともかくだね、まるーく収めていこうよ、まるーく」 Iori: "Well anyway, smooth things over nicely okay? Smoooothly." //丸く収める　smooth things over. 【伊織】「俺らも風紀も警察じゃないんだし、しつけは親御さんに任せとけばいい」 Iori: "We're not the public morals committee or the police, we can leave that stuff to their parents." 【瑛里華】「私たちの仕事は、みんなが楽しく過ごせるようにすることよ」 Erika: "Our job is to make sure that everyone has a fun student life." 【孝平】「もちろんサッカー部員も含めてって言うんだろ？」 Kouhei: "And of course the soccer club is included in that, right?" 【瑛里華】「もちろん」 Erika: "Of course." 副会長の信条が、なんとなくわかってきた。 It feels like I'm starting to understand her. 【瑛里華】「彼らには近いうちに、話をしに行きましょう」 Erika: "Let's have a chat with them soon." 【孝平】「わかった」 Kouhei: "Okay."